pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Cavendish
Penelope “Penny” Emily Cavendish (born August 29, 1992) is a professional wrestler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association as part of the XX-Division. She is the younger sister of fellow PGA wrestler Jack Cavendish. Career Early Life Penelope Cavendish comes from a long line of wealthy English nobility. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Victor “Snapdragon” Cavendish and his third wife Emily, and the half-sister of professional wrestler Jack Cavendish. Penelope, or Penny as she likes to be called, has spent the majority of her life on the sprawling Cavendish Estate outside Chelsea, England. Although Jack Cavendish was introduced to pro wrestling in his teens through his friendship with the butler Dawkins, at roughly half Jack's age, this is all Penny has known of her brother, and she has mentioned in interviews that she has wanted to follow in his footsteps for practically all her life. Penny had led a somewhat sheltered life until her wrestling debut, living on the Estate with her elderly father after the divorce of her parents. Penny took lessons in singing, dancing, piano and horse riding but found her true passion in pro wrestling. She has been trained by some of the very best in the United Kingdom, the same training given to the Cavendish Estate, but until her PGA debut, Penny had yet to wrestle a single professional match. However, she had been called a "natural talent" and "contagiously enthusiastic" by her trainers at the Pro Graps Academy. Pro Graps Association (2009-) After a few months at the Pro Graps Academy, Penelope Cavendish made her PGA debut in October 2009 when she was introduced as part of the new XX-Division, despite her elder brother’s objections that she was too young and not ready for the danger and chaos typically associated with a PGA show. Penny made her first appearance in a backstage interview with Larry Csonka on October 14 2009, and the next week competed in a her first professional match, against Esmeralda in the first round of the tournament to crown a new XX-Division Champion. In what was considered an upset, Penny managed to defeat the more experienced Esmeralda in impressive fashion, utilising her “Penny Farthing” hold for a submission victory. She advanced in the tournament, but lost to the veteran Ruth Toskala in the semi-finals. The match against Toskala showed Penny absorb a lot of punishment and even have her head busted open but keep fighting, endearing her to a lot of fans. Penelope has also taken part in a match that never officially started before descending into a brawl, featuring The Cavendish Estate against The Puppets, which is notable for Penny climbing The Puppeteer’s Puppet rack and delivering a huge leg drop to Mario Nyet from 15 feet in the air. After the Cavendish Estate lost their Gauntlet match at PGA Final Four and attacked The Mountain and the Sky, Penelope was seen to have several arguments with Jack Cavendish and Dawkins about their recent conduct, and began to distance herself from the Estate. The situation was exacerbated when the Guns For Hire attacked Mammoth Kang JumBo’s injured knee, with strong implications that the Estate were responsible for hiring the Guns. On the 12/30/09 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday!, Penny Cavendish took on Wandering Star for the right to be named the #1 contender for the XX-Division Championship. Penny put in another gutsy performance and came close to winning the match, but was ultimately unable to defeat the more experienced fighter Wandering Star. On the same show, Penny would run into XX-Division Champion Pru backstage and tell her she liked and admired her. The two would bond over fashion and gossiping about Marisol, and formed a friendship, which online fans have dubbed “Prunelope”. Penny and Pru would be featured in several segments together over the next month to get over their new ‘BFF’ status, with Cavendish apparently becoming loosely aligned with the rest of The Cool Kids. At Crossfire, Penelope Cavendish made her PGA PPV debut. Penny and Pru (calling themselves the Pretty Cool Kids) teamed together to defeat the team of Wandering Star and Ruth Toskala, albeit by disqualification. Penny would again show heart and determination and surprising skills against her opponents, but, along with Pru, spent much of the match being completely dominated by Ruth and Star. After incapacitating Penny, Star and Toskala would get themselves disqualified when they refused to stop double-teaming Pru. After the match the two continued their assault and gave Penny a devastating powerbomb/inverted DDT combination when she tried to help her tag team partner. B. Armstrong Ruby subsequently announced that the fans would see Pru defending her XX-Division title in a four-way match against Ruth, Star and Penelope at Crowning A Champion's Waist 2010. On the post-Crossfire episode of PTW!, Penny ran into Stevens N. Stevens backstage. She told Stevens she was a big fan of his and asked him for any advice he could give her. Instead of his usual inspirational speech, Stevens told Penny he was busy and didn't have time for this, only offering "stop hanging around with jerks". A few weeks later, Penny and Stevens had another meeting, where he apoligised and said that Penny could always come to him for help. This led to Penelope slightly distancing herself from The Cool Kids, especially after she interfered in an XX-Division title match between Pru and Wandering Star. Penny attacked Star to save her friend but inadvetantly got Pru disqualified, leading to tension between the Pretty Cool Kids. Penny tried to apoligise by uniting The Cool Kids and The Cavendish Estate, and introducing Sleep Disorder as her Cool Kids Inductee, although neither of these attempts led to much success. Penny and Pru would apparently remain friends despite spending less on-screen time together, although they had another argument after Pru caught Penny trying on the XX-Division title. On the 3/3/10 episode of the show, Penny Cavendish competed against newcomer Marcy Beaucoup, defeating her with a Cartwheel Bomb and Penny Farthing combo. At Crowning A Champion's Waist, Penelope competed in the XX-Division Championship four way match with Pru, Ruth Toskala and Wandering Star. Penny put in an impressive showing in a match that to many people exceeded their expectations, and came close to winning the match and the title. Ultimately, Ruth Toskala would win Pru to become the new XX-Division Champion. In the weeks leading up to Crowning A Champion's Waist, Penny began to constantly appear with a mobile phone, and reference was made to her "seeing" someone. Penny would be shown texting in almost every segment she was featured in, and internet fans speculated wildly on who the mystery admirer could be. As of yet, their identity has not been revealed, although Penelope did tell the Wrestling Contemplator that she is seeing them in real life and that "he is very nice". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Penny Farthing'' (Arm trap Single leg Boston Crab) **''Mile High Leg Drop ''(Elevated diving leg drop) *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel Bomb **Moonsault **Arm breaker over the top rope with Penelope jumping to the outside of the ring **''Pennycanrana'' (hurricanrana) **Dropkick *'Nicknames' **"PCav" **"Penelope Candydish" - by online fans **"Pen-guin" - by Pru *'Music' **AFI - The Leaving Song Pt. II **Bond - Explosive (Pretty Cool Kids theme) Personal life Penelope is known to be friends with Sleep Disorder, Buster Abbott and Griffin Dorff (much to Dawkins’ chagrin) and lists Lucharesu.com and Stevens N. Stevens as some of her favourite PGA wrestlershttp://www.twitter.com/pennycavendish. She has several dogs, including an English Springer Spaniel called Dodge, and two horses. She is a fan of Chelsea F.C. and The Muppet Christmas Carol. Penny is a keen singer and has stated that if it wasn’t for wrestling she would have been a musician. External links *Penelope Cavendish on Twitter *Penelope Cavendish on Tumblr